chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Life Absorption
Life absorption is the ability to absorb the energy and life out of living things by touching them. Characters *Vallerie Brun has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability in World 2. *Noah Gray has mimicked the ability too. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked it. *Amara Bennet-Berg will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Vallerie Brun' Vallerie is capable of absorbing the energy and life out of a person, rendering them weakened, unconscious or dead. Upon physical contact with another person, her body draws the life out of the being, and she gains the energy. Vallerie describes it as if she is 'feeding' on the being and that it is almost like a part of her nature to do so. The ability is hard to control, as Vallerie seems to find it almost impossible to not use it, except for not touching any living thing. Vallerie cannot control the ability and it is always in use. This means that whenever she touches a living thing, her body automatically absorbs the life from it. It seems that Vallerie must touch the living thing for a sufficient amount of time in order to absorb the life of it, when touching a person for a short amount of time she gains some energy and leaves her victims weak, but if physical touch was used for a longer amount of time then the life would be taken from the living thing. It also seems that the ability or Vallerie prefers to absorb the life from older beings which have had more life. This is because the older it is, the more life, past and experience it has, which Vallerie gains. The ability acts like a hunger to drain the life or energy, and this hunger is hard of control. This is similar to the hunger with the ability of intuitive aptitude. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has not displayed this ability, or the accompanying hunger. It seems to be dormant within him, similarly to how intuitive aptitude acts at first when absorbed. 'Noah Gray' Like his uncle, Noah hasn't displayed this ability or its hunger for life and energy. 'Abbie Gray' Like her uncle and her brother, Abbie too has shown no trace of this ability, despite possessing it. 'Amara Bennet-Berg' Like Vallerie, Amara will also be able to draw away a person's energy with skin contact, and will kill if the contact is prolonged enough. However, in her case, she will partially be able to control the ability. She will usually be able to consciously block it from activating, unless she's unable to focus enough. This will occur reflexively if she were hurt or injured, in order to gain energy to heal and sustain herself, and it could also happen if she were drugged or sedated, or otherwise unable to control herself. It will make it impossible to heal her since she would just drain her healer. She will always be able to access the ability deliberately, and will do so easily when afraid. She will show no sign of any hunger or specific desire to use the ability. Similar Abilities *Life-force absorption is the ability to absorb a person's life-force *Ability absorption can steal the abilities of another *Aura absorption drains someone's aura, taking their life and abilities *Absorption can absorb abilities, energy or life *Draining is the ability to drain the life of a person *Life/death touch, human manipulation, biokinesis, animation/deanimation and death touch can all kill with a touch *Death aura is the ability to kill all nearby life when triggered *Intuitive aptitude also include a hunger *Vulnerability linked power absorption also includes a hunger to take abilities *Samsara manipulation is the ability to manipulate the wheel of life *Parasitism draws energy from its host after infecting a victim Category:Abilities